The Broken Circle Reference Sheets
by Dark-Cupid-95
Summary: These are simply references pages for the reboot of my series. If something is unclear or if the reader just feels that I am not decently explaining who or what someone is supposed to be, these reference pages should be consulted for basic knowledge of who is supposed to be who. Thank you for reading. Rest assured, the rebooted books are coming. I'm working on it.
1. Uru's Family

_**Uru's Family**_

**Uru ('Diamond')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Crown Princess (formerly), Leader of the Lion Guard (Formerly), Queen of the Pridelands

Parents: Mohatu & Imani

Siblings: Mosi, Shupaza

Mate: Ahadi

Children: Mufasa, Taka, Kumari

Fur Color: Brownish-orange

Tail Tuft color: Black

Eye Color: Red

Size: Large Build (310 lbs., Only an inch shorter than a Small Male)

**Ahadi ('Promising')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands (Ulaghai's Den)

Residence: The Wastelands (Ulaghai's Den, formerly), The Pridelands

Title: Warrior (formerly), Rogue (Formerly), King of the Pridelands

Parents: Ulaghai & Vicha

Siblings: Dajan| Zafina, Agura| Auri, Thabati| Juri, Samafi| Matama (littermate)

Mate: Uru

Children: Mufasa, Taka, Kumari

Fur Color: Golden Yellow

Mane Color: Bright Red

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Mufasa ('You Are Great')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Prince (Formerly), King of the Pridelands

Parents: Ahadi & Uru

Siblings: Taka, Kumari

Mate: Sarabi

Children: Simba

Fur Color: Golden-Yellow

Mane Color: Brownish-Red (looks brown next to pure red colors, but looks red next to pure brown colors)

Eye Color: Red

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Unataka ('You Are Necessary')/ Scar**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Outlands (when exiled from the Pridelands)

Title: Crown Prince (formerly), Leader of the Lion Guard (formerly), King of the Pridelands

Parents: Ahadi & Uru

Siblings: Mufasa, Kumari

Mate: Zira

Children: Nuka, Ushari, Vitani

Fur Color: Brownish-orange

Mane Color: Black

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Small Build (420 lbs. in peak condition, 400 lbs. in depressed state)

**Kumari ('You Are Exceptional')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (formerly), The Outlands (first exile from the Pridelands), The Goldlands

Title: Prince, Chancellor (formerly), Advisor

Parents: Ahadi & Uru

Siblings: Mufasa, Taka

Mate: Sina

Children: Mefaru, Hatari

Fur Color: White

Mane Color: Black

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Large Build (1 ½ inch taller than Mufasa as a full-grown adult, 510 lbs.)

* * *

**AN**:

Yes, I am aware that everyone knows what Mufasa and Scar look like, and have basic knowledge of who they are related to and what not. However, I start with their physical descriptions and family ties for future references. For example, Large Lions are scale to Mufasa, while Small Lions are scale to Scar, and Average-Sized Lions are the median point between the two base sizes. When reading these, bear in mind:

1\. This is strictly for reference, and to give a basic knowledge of who is who in the story.

2\. These Refs are subject to change if deemed necessary. All reference pages are the working fanon until otherwise noted.


	2. Icarus' Bloodline

_**Icarus' Bloodline**_

**Telemachos**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands (Daedalus Cave)

Residence: The Wastelands (Daedalus Cave)

Title: Warrior (formerly), Pride Leader

Parents: Odysseus & Penelope

Siblings: Daedalus

Mate: N/A (Died before taking one)

Children: N/A (Died before siring any)

Fur color: Chocolate Brown

Mane/Tail tuft: Jet Black (widow's peak is visible due to lack of bangs in the front)

Eye color: Violet

Size: Average build (450 lbs.)

**Daedalus**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands (Daedalus Cave)

Residence: The Wastelands (Daedalus Cave)

Title: Warrior (formerly), Pride Leader

Parents: Oddyseus & Penelope

Siblings: Telemachos

Mate: Tsara

Children: Icarus

Adopted Children: Saul, Guan, Tsavo

Fur Color: Chocolate Brown

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Jet-Black (Possesses a goatee that is the same color as mane)

Eye Color: Violet

Size: Large build (520 lbs.)

**Tsara ('Beauty')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Saltlands

Residence: The Saltlands (formerly), The Wastelands (Daedalus Cave)

Title: Crown Princess of the Saltlands(formerly), Rogue (formerly), Second-in-Command (As Daedalus' mate), Pride Leader

Parents: Jahi & Amaia

Siblings: Metana, Sangoro

Mate: Daedalus (formerly), Guan

Children: Icarus| Kyabe, Ijara

Adopted Children: Saul, Guan, Tsavo

Fur color: Cinnamon Brown

Eye Color: Crimson

Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Dark Brown (only three shades darker than her regular fur)

Size: Above Average build (290 lbs.)

**Icarus **

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands (Daedalus Cave)

Residence: The Wastelands (First Daedalus Cave, then Transient), The Kuatan Jungle

Title: Second Male (formerly), Rogue (formerly), King of the Kuatan Jungle (Shared with Saul)

Parents: Daedalus & Tsara

Siblings: Kyabe, Ijara

Adoptive Siblings: Saul, Guan, Tsavo

Mate: Nyota

Children: Lana, Azuro

Fur Color: Chocolate Brown

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Jet Black (Possesses bangs in the front that covers widow's peak, unless they are in some way moved away from his forehead)

Eye Color: Violet

Size: Above Average (1 inch shorter than Mufasa, 490 lbs.)

**Lana ('Mystery')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle (formerly), The Pridelands (formerly), Nomadic (formerly), The Goldlands

Title: Princess, Wanderer (formerly), Queen-Consort of the Goldlands

Parents: Icarus & Nyota

Siblings: Azuro

Mate: Sefu

Semi-Mate: Chumvi, Mtoto, Thambo, Ni, Othello

Children: Adanna| Tsarani, Jai

Fur Color: Chocolate Brown (possesses 'bangs' on her forehead that are the same color as her fur)

Tail Tuft/ Ear Tuft Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Violet

Size: Large Build (310 lbs.)

**Azuro ('Blue Eyes')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle

Title: Prince (formerly), Crown Prince

Parents: Icarus & Nyota

Siblings: Lana

Sworn Siblings: Davu

Mate: Vashti

Children: N/A (None sired yet)

Fur Color: Cinnamon-Brown

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Jet-Black (mane flows over forehead unless moved in some way)

Eye Color: Baby-Blue

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)


	3. Blood's Family

_**Blood's Family**_

**Caesar/Blood **

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Askoka Crater

Residence: Askoka Crater (formerly), The Wastelands (transient, formerly), The Goldlands

Title: Rogue (Formerly), King of the Goldlands

Parents: Herod & Jamelia

Siblings: Oksana

Mate: Choyana

Children: Iago, Othello, Jezebel

Fur Color: Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Red (Mane looks similar to Iago's, only messier and a cowlick in the front as opposed to a brushed style)

Eye Color: Ice-Blue

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Choyana('Selfish Woman')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (formerly), The Goldlands

Title: Huntress, Queen of the Goldlands (Formerly)

Parents: Ekene & Panya

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Caesar

Semi-Mate: Mfuasi

Children: Malka| Iago, Othello, Jezebel

Fur Color: Whitish-Yellow (looks off-white next to pure yellows)

Tail Tuft Color: Light Brown (Pale tint becomes visible next to regular browns)

Eye Color: Light Brown (same as tail tuft color)

Size: Average Build (280 lbs.)

**Iago**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (Formerly), The Pridelands (Formerly), Nomadic

Title: Crown Prince (formerly), Border Guard (formerly), King of the Goldlands (formerly), Outlaw

Parents: Caesar & Choyana

Siblings: Malka| Othello, Jezebel

Mate: Chagua

Semi-Mate*: Sarabi, Kuendesha

Children: Iyapo| Igazi| Damu, Sangra

Fur Color: Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Bright Red (Mane is meticulously, almost-painstakingly groomed and luxurious-looking, with a brushed style in the front)

Eye Color: Ice-Blue

Size: Small Build (400 lbs.)

**Othello**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (formerly), The Sunlands

Title: Prince (Formerly), Border Guard

Parents: Caesar & Choyana

Siblings: Malka| Iago, Jezebel

Mate: Penda

Semi-Mate: Lana

Children: Desdemona, Tybalt

Fur Color: Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Brownish-Red (Looks brown next to pure reds, but looks red next to pure browns. Slightly redder in color than Simba and Mufasa's manes)

Eye Color: Light Brown

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)

**Jezebel**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (formerly), The Sunlands

Title: Princess (Formerly), Warrior (Formerly), Queen-Consort of the Sunlands

Parents: Caesar & Choyana

Siblings: Malka| Iago, Othello

Mate: Tome

Semi-Mate: David, Jabal

Children: Joka

Fur Color: Yellow

Tail Tuft Color: Bright Red

Eye Color: Ice-Blue

Size: Average Build (Slightly thinner than the average lioness, 270 lbs.)

* * *

**AN**:

*: Semi-Mate implies consensual pairing. That is, the other side agreed to a relationship or mating, but nothing was made official.


	4. Miran's Bloodline

_**Miran's Bloodline**_

**Miran ('Tyrant')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle

Title: Crown Prince (formerly), King of the Kuatan Jungle

Parents: Motaro & Kimya

Siblings: Siscera

Mate: N/A (Never officially took a Queen)

Semi-Mate: Tufani, Xeva, Fahari, Mirembe, Jurni

Children: Jahat, Galak| Timbu| Kan, Di| Mato, Kusafira| Sina

Fur Color: Flesh-Pink

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Blonde (Mane is well-groomed and luxurious)

Eye Color: Pure Blue (looks light blue next to darkershades, but dark blue next to light shades)

Size: Large Build (Same height as the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands, 600 lbs.)

**Mato ('Thug')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle (formerly), Nomadic (Formerly), The Goldlands

Title: Prince (formerly), Rogue (Formerly), King of the Goldlands

Parents: Miran & Mirembe

Siblings: Jahat, Galak| Timbu| Kan, Di| Kusafira (littermate)| Sina

Mate: Chuma

Children: Sefu, Khari, Davu

Fur Color: Flesh-Pink

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Blonde (Left eye is covered by a shaggy lock of hair, right eye is visible)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Large Build (3 inches taller than the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands, 600 lbs.)

**Sina ('Female Warrior')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle (formerly), The Wastelands (Transient), The Pridelands (Formerly), The Goldlands

Title: Crown Princess (formerly), Huntress, Cub Sitter

Parents: Miran & Jurni

Siblings: Jahat, Galak| Timbu| Kan, Di| Mato, Kusafira

Mate: Kumari

Children: Mefaru, Hatari

Fur Color: Flesh-Pink

Tail Tuft Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Onyx

Size: Average Build (280 lbs.)

**Sefu ('Sword')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands, Sea of Grass (temporarily)

Title: Crown Prince (formerly, shared with Khari), Guest of Honor (Sea of Grass only), King of the Goldlands

Parents: Mato & Chuma

Siblings: Khari, Davu

Mate: Lana

Semi-Mate: Kora (Briefly)

Children: Tsarani, Jai

Fur Color: Flesh-Pink

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Blonde (Mane style is similar to Simba's, only wavier and looser. Possesses goatee that is same color as mane.)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Large Build (Same height as the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands, 600 lbs.)

**Khari ('Like A Queen')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands

Title: Crown-Princess (Shared with Sefu)

Parents: Mato & Chuma

Siblings: Sefu, Davu

Mate: N/A (Died before taking one)

Children: N/A (Died before having any)

Fur Color: Off-White (looks cream next to pure white colors)

Tail Tuft Color: Blonde

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Above Average Build (290 lbs.)

**Davu ('Shield')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (formerly), The Kuatan Jungle

Title: Prince, King of the Kuatan Jungle (Shared with Azuro)

Parents: Mato & Chuma

Siblings: Sefu, Khari

Mate: Xaria

Semi-Mate: Vashti

Children: N/A (until otherwise noted)

Fur Color: Off-White (looks cream next to pure white colors)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Blonde (Mane is very well groomed and luxurious, with a brushed appearance in the front)

Eye Color: Pure Blue (looks light blue next to darker shades, but dark blue next to lighter shades)

Size: Large Build (An inch shorter than the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands, 550 lbs.)


	5. Saul's Bloodline

_**Saul's Bloodline**_

**Tarsus**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Rocklands

Residence: The Rocklands, Nomadic (formerly)

Title: Crown Prince (formerly), Wanderer (Formerly), King of The Rocklands

Parents: Jeru & Sarai

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Cassandra

Semi-Mate: Mera, Agrippina

Children: Saul| Ahaz, Ekura

Fur Color: Brownish-Orange

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Blackish-Brown (mane is nearly black, but next to pure black colors it is obviously just a very dark brown. Mane is wild and bushy, and covers ears almost completely.)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Average Build (1 inch taller than the average male, but still clearly shorter than an Above Average sized male. 460 lbs.)

**Agrippina**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Wastelands (Lake of Tears)

Residence: The Wastelands (Transient)

Title: Rogue

Parents: Unknown (Died before she could remember them)

Siblings: Unknown (If any are alive, whereabouts unknown. More than likely died)

Mate: N/A

Semi-Mate: Tarsus

Children: Saul (Died Giving Birth to Saul, so as a result the rest of her litter did not make it)

Fur Color: Brown

Tail Tuft Color: Light Brown

Eye Color: Onyx

Size: Small Build (250 lbs. at peak, 220 lbs. due to malnourishment)

**Saul**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands (Lake of Tears)

Residence: The Wastelands (Lake of Tears, Daedalus Cave, Transient; Formerly), The Kuatan Jungle

Title: Warrior (formerly), Rogue (formerly), King of the Kuatan Jungle (Shared with Icarus)

Parents: Tarsus & Agrippina

Adoptive Parents: Daedalus & Tsara

Siblings: N/A (Mother died giving birth, so littermates died before exiting the womb)

Adoptive Siblings: Icarus, Guan, Tsavo

Mate: N/A

Semi-Mate: Kuendesha

Children: David, Julia

Fur Color: Brownish-Orange (possesses goatee that is the same color as underfur)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Jet-Black (Mane is a messier, bushier version of Scar's, but can understandably be mistaken for Scar's at a distance)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Small Build (Same height as Scar, but makes up for it by being extremely muscular, which makes him just as strong as Large Lions. 520 lbs.)

**David**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle

Title: Prince

Parents: Saul & Kuendesha

Siblings: Julia

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Semi-Mate: Jezebel, Kula, Masika

Children: Solomon| Kovu| Azra, Zumaridi

Fur Color: Beige-Tan

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Jet-Black (Mane is very messy and bushy like Tarsus, with the only difference being that David's ears are still visible.)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Julia**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: Kuatan Jungle

Title: Princess, Lead Huntress of the Kuatan Jungle

Parents: Saul & Kuendesha

Siblings: David

Mate: Kyabe

Children: Tumani, Siri

Fur Color: Beige-Tan

Tail Tuft Color: Blackish-Brown (Tail tuft is nearly black, but next to pure black colors it is obviously a dark brown)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Small Build (250 lbs.)


	6. Scar's Lion Guard

_**Scar's Lion Guard**_

**Unataka('You Are Necessary')**

See Uru's Family for more details regarding Taka's information.

**Kilio ('Grief')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands

Residence: The Wastelands (Transient; Formerly), The Outlands (Formerly), The Pridelands

Title: Crown Prince of the Outlands, Keenest of Sight in The Pridelands

Parents: Kujivu & Nukala

Siblings: Zira

Mate: N/A (Died Before Taking One)

Children: N/A (Died Before Siring Any)

Fur Color: Beige-Tan

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Average Build (450 lbs.)*

**Mikali ('Force')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Strongest in the Pridelands

Parents: Kweli & Aluna

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Changa

Children: Chumvi, Kula

Fur Color: Mocha-Brown (A pure brown color, meaning it is distinguishable from Scar and Uru's orange base)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Ashen-Black

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Large Build (Two inches taller than Mufasa, 550 lbs.)

**Ojore ('Warrior')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Bravest in the Pridelands

Parents: Muvuo & Lieneth

Siblings: Changa

Mate: Anaya

Children: Mtoto

Fur Color: Brownish-red (Distinct from browns and oranges due to having a pure red base)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Brownish Black (Mane is styled in a greaser-like fashion, and clearly possesses a brown tint when compared to ashen and pure blacks)

Eye Color: Gray

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)

**Makoto ('Dreams')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Fastest in the Pridelands

Parents: Joto & Duma

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Sarafina

Children: Nala, Mheetu

Fur Color: Yellow (Appears the same as it does in the TLG Painting of Nala's Father)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Orangish-Red (Appears the same as it does in the TLG Painting of Nala's Father)

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Size: Small Build (420 lbs.)

* * *

**AN**:

*: Kilio is the perfect median height between Scar and Mufasa. Lions of average height scale to Kilio.


	7. Chumvi's Lion Guard

_**Chumvi's Lion Guard**_

**Chumvi('Salt')**

See Changa's Family for more details regarding Chumvi's information.

**Tojo('Marked')**

See Talia's Family for more details regarding Tojo's information.

**Kiburi ('Prideful')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Saltlands

Residence: The Saltlands, The Pridelands (When serving on the Lion Guard; Formerly)

Title: Prince (Formerly), Strongest in the Pridelands (Formerly), King of the Saltlands

Parents: Jemadari & Kala

Siblings: N/A (Siblings died at Birth)

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Red (Next to reddish-browns, there is a clear distinction)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Black (Mane has a bit of a shine to it)

Eye Color: Red (Same as Fur Color)

Size: Large Build (As the Strongest Lion of the Guard, he is 2 inches taller than lions like Mufasa or Ahadi. 550 lbs.)

**Upesi ('Skilled')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands

Residence: The Wastelands (Transient; Formerly), The Pridelands (When serving on the Lion Guard, Formerly), Askoka Crater

Title: Rogue (Formerly), Fastest in the Pridelands (Formerly), Chancellor of Askoka Crater

Parents: N/A (Died before he could remember them)

Siblings: N/A (Unaware of any who might have survived)

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Sandy-Brown

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Golden-Brown (Mane is wavy and has a windswept style)

Eye Color: Hazel

Size: Average Build (450 lbs.)

**Thambo ('Ground')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Askoka Crater

Residence: Askoka Crater, The Pridelands (When serving on the Lion Guard; Formerly)

Title: Prince (Formerly), Keenest of Sight in the Pridelands (Formerly), King of Askoka Crater

Parents: Zahir & Habari

Siblings: Misuli, Suzura

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Light Cream

Mane Color: Sunny Yellow

Eye Color: Lime Green

Size: Small Build (410 lbs.)


	8. Changa's Bloodline

_**Changa's Bloodline**_

**Ojore ('Warrior')**

See Scar's Lion Guard for more details regarding Ojore's information.

**Changa('Sand') **

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Huntress, Advisor

Parents: Muvuo & Lieneth

Siblings: Ojore

Mate: Mikali

Children: Chumvi, Kula

Fur Color: Brownish-red (Distinct from browns and oranges due to having a pure red base)

Tail Tuft Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Bright Green (hue is purer and deeper than other shades of green)

Size: Average Build (1 inch shorter than the average lioness, 270 lbs.)

**Chumvi('Salt') **

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Fiercest in the Pridelands (Formerly), Second Male (Shared with Tojo)

Parents: Mikali & Changa

Siblings: Kula

Mate: Tama

Semi-Mate: Lana

Children: Kaikura, Desta

Fur Color: Mocha-Brown (A pure brown color, making it distinguishable from Scar's orange base)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Brown

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Kula('Eat') **

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Outlands

Title: Huntress

Parents: Mikali & Changa

Siblings: Chumvi

Mate: N/A (Died Before officially taking one)

Semi-Mate: David

Children: Kovu

Fur Color: Brownish-Red (Distinct from browns and oranges due to having a red base)

Tail Tuft Color: Jet-Black

Eye Color: Onyx

Size: Large Build (Same size as Sarabi, 300 lbs.)

**Kovu('Scar') **

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Outlands (Formerly)

Title: Crown Prince (Formerly), King-Consort

Parents: David & Kula

Adoptive Parents: Zira

Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Siblings: Nuka, Ushari, Vitani

Mate: Kiara

Children: Zulan, Nukara

Fur Color*: Brownish-Red (Distinct from browns and oranges due to having a red base)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color*: Blackish-Brown (Looks black in the absence of light, but is in fact a dark brown with a black underhue)

Eye Color*: Emerald Green

Size: Average Build (Same height as the average lion, but possesses massive muscles once fully grown and living in the Pridelands. 490 lbs.)

* * *

**AN**:

* I am assuming the more vibrant color schemes from the first Lion King movie, not the muted colors of the second movie. Read the colors on the ref sheets as if they are appearing in the first animated movie.


	9. Talia's Bloodline

_**Talia's Bloodline**_

**Talia **

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Wastelands

Residence: The Wastelands (Transient, Formerly), The Pridelands, The Outlands (Formerly)

Title: Huntress (Formerly), Warrior (Formerly), Pride Elder

Parents: N/A (Does not remember them)

Adopted Parents: Sauda

Siblings: Almasi

Mate: N/A (Never took an official mate)  
Semi-Mate: Caolan, Magomo, Dengxuan, Leo

Children: Tojo| Sivana, Odessa

Fur Color: Golden Yellow (Possesses Freckles on both sides of her face)

Tail Tuft Color: Dark-Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Size: Average Build (270 lbs.)

**Almasi ('Diamond')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Wastelands

Residence: The Wastelands (Transient, Formerly), The Pridelands

Title: Huntress

Parents: N/A (Does not remember them)

Adopted Parents: Sauda

Siblings: Talia

Mate: Ojore (Never officially took another mate after his death)

Semi-Mate: Leo

Children: Mtoto

Fur Color: Golden-Yellow

Tail Tuft Color: Dark-Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Size: Average Build (280 lbs.)

**Mtoto ('Child')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Rocklands

Title: Minister of Hyenas (Formerly), Border Guard (Formerly), Chief Advisor

Parents: Ojore & Almasi

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Xiva

Children: Mjuko, Mkika

Fur Color: Golden Brown

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown (Mane is style in a greaser-like fashion, slightly messier than Ojore's style)

Eye Color: Blue

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)

**Tojo ('Marked')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Outlands (Formerly), Nomadic

Title: Bravest in the Pridelands (Formerly), Second Male (Shared with Chumvi, Formerly), Wanderer

Parents: Caolan & Talia

Siblings: Sivana & Odessa

Mate: N/A (Never Officially took one)

Semi-Mate: Nala, Inava

Children: Kopa| Tifu, Zuri

Fur Color: Golden Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Size: Average Build (450 lbs.)

**Sivana ('You Are Heard')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Outlands (Formerly)

Title: Huntress, Warrior (Formerly)

Parents: Dengxuan & Talia

Siblings: Tojo| Odessa (littermate)

Mate: Nuka

Children: Rombo

Fur Color: Golden Yellow (Freckles on both sides of the face)

Tail Tuft Color: Bright Orange

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Large Build (300 lbs.)

**Odessa ('Of the Land')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands Formerly, The Outlands (Formerly), Current Residence To Be Revealed

Title: Huntress, Warrior (Formerly)

Parents: Dengxuan & Talia

Siblings: Tojo| Sivana (littermate)

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Copper-Red

Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Large Build (300 lbs.)


	10. Malka's Bloodline

_**Malka's Bloodline**_

**Mfuasi('Follower')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Riverlands

Residence: The Riverlands (Formerly), Nomadic

Title: Border Guard (Formerly), Rogue

Parents: Zuberi & Nuru

Siblings: N/A

Mate: N/A (Never made it official)

Semi-Mate: Kioi, Yari, Choyana, Kuma

Children: Endesha, Katyasha| Malka

Fur Color: Dark Orange

Mane Color/Tail Tuft Color: Dusk Black

Eye Color: Bright Red

Size: Average Build (450 lbs.)

**Choyana('Selfish Woman')**

See Blood's Family for more details regarding Choyana's information.

**Malka('Queen')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (Formerly), The Kuatan Jungle (Formerly), The Pridelands (Formerly), The Rocklands

Title: Border Guard (Formerly), Wanderer (Formerly), King of the Rocklands

Parents: Mfuasi & Choyana

Siblings: Iago, Othello, Jezebel

Mate: Monifa

Children: Inkosa, Uzaza, Tajira, Kukua

Fur Color: Light Orange

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Ebony/Light Brown (Mane is ebony colored, while tail tuft is light brown)

Eye Color: Bright Red

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)


	11. Sarabi's Bloodline

_**Sarabi's Bloodline**_

**Nagumu ('Strike')**

See Uru's Lion Guard for more details regarding Nagumu's information.

**Diku ('Somewhere')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Backlands

Title: Huntress (Formerly), Advisor

Parents: N/A

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Nagumu

Children: Sarabi (the other two cubs died just after birth)

Fur Color: Tawny-Yellow (Same color as Sarabi)

Tail Tuft/Ear Rim Color: Brown/Black (Tale tuft is Brown, Ear rims are Black)

Eye Color: Dark-Brown

Size: Large Build (Taller than Sarabi, but much shorter than Uru and much thinner than lionesses like Sarabi or Lana. 290 lbs.)

**Sarabi ('Mirage')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Backlands (When exiled from the Pridelands), The Goldlands (When exiled from the Goldlands)

Title: Queen (Formerly), Lead Huntress (Formerly), Outlaw (Formerly), Queen-Mother

Parents: Nagumu & Diku

Siblings: N/A (Siblings died shortly after birth)

Mate: Mufasa

Semi-Mate: Iago

Children: Simba| Iyapo

Fur Color: Tawny Yellow (Looks brown next to pure yellows, but is clearly not a shade of brown when next to actual browns)

Tail Tuft/Ear Rim Color: Brown/Black (Tail Tuft is brown, Ear rims are black)

Eye Color: Scarlet

Size: Large Build (300 lbs.)

**Mufasa ('You Are Good')**

See Uru's Family for more details regarding Mufasa's information.

**Simba ('Lion')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Oasis (Formerly)

Title: Crown Prince (Formerly), Outlaw (Formerly), King of the Pridelands

Parents: Mufasa & Sarabi

Siblings: Iyapo

Mate: Nala

Children: Kiara, Kion

Fur Color: Golden Yellow (slightly lighter than Mufasa)

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Rim Color: Brownish Red/ Black (Mane and Tail Tuft look brown next to pure reds, but red next to pure browns. Ear Rims are black when visible.)

Eye Color: Ruby Red

Size*: Large Build (Two inches taller than Mufasa, but with a thinner build until he switches from an insect diet to an all meat diet. 500 lbs. at peak, 530 lbs. as King)

**Iyapo ('Iago')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Goldlands (Formerly), Korofi's Grove (When Permitted)

Title: Outlaw (Formerly), Prince

Parents: Iago & Sarabi

Siblings: Simba

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Tawny Yellow (Looks brown next to pure yellows, but is clearly not a shade of brown when next to actual browns)

Mane/Tail Tuft/ Ear Rim Color: Light Brown (pale tint is visible next to pure browns)

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Size: Large Build (Slightly thinner than Mufasa. 500 lbs.)

* * *

**AN: **

* I have done some research to see if it is indeed possible for a lion to grow to full size on an all bug diet, and I have found that there is actually, in equal amounts, more useful protein (the kind that builds muscles and stronger bones) than the kind of meat a lion would normally eat. And there has been instances of lions digging up insects to eat if they have failed to hunt anything for a while. And clearly, for Simba to have survived to adulthood, there would have to have been an overabundance of insects, that he would have definitely had access to if he followed Timon and Pumbaa's tracking. Since insects don't have any unnecessary fat contents, Simba would be lighter but definitely much physically stronger due to his diet along with the exercise he'd have to have gotten in his time in the wilderness due to not being overweight or visibly out of shape.

Honestly, after doing the research, it's a wonder Scar lasted as long as he did in the battle at the end of the first movie. The fight amounts to a 60-year-old against a 24-year-old in peak physical condition, so perhaps brute strength truly isn't all it's cracked up to be.


	12. Sarafina's Bloodline

_**Sarafina's Bloodline**_

**Chimalsi ('Man of God')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Backlands

Residence: The Backlands

Title: Border Guard (Formerly), King of the Backlands

Parents: N/A (Parents abandoned him before he could remember them due to him being born weak)

Adoptive Parents: Sultani & Keesha

Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Siblings: Ukuna

Mate: Ukuna

Children: Sarafina, Desta

Fur Color: Cream

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Black

Eye Color: Bluish-Green (Much Lighter than darker shades of green, but very clearly a green base as opposed to a pure blue)

Size: Average Build (An inch shorter than the average male lion, but more muscular than average. 480 lbs.)

**Ukuna ('Sent From Heaven')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Backlands

Residence: The Backlands

Title: Crown Princess (Formerly), Queen of the Backlands

Parents: Sultani & Keesha

Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Siblings: Chimalsi

Mate: Chimalsi

Children: Sarafina, Desta

Fur Color: Off-White

Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Teal

Size: Large Build (300lbs.)

**Sarafina ('Seraphim')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Backlands

Residence: The Backlands, The Pridelands (Second Home)

Title: Princess, Lead Huntress, Regent of the Backlands

Parents: Chimalsi & Ukuna

Siblings: Desta

Mate: Makoto

Children: Nala, Mheetu

Fur Color: Yellowish-Cream (Fur has blondish tint in the sunlight. Lighter than Nala and Mheetu)

Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Teal

Size: Average Build (270 lbs.)

**Nala ('Gift')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands, The Backlands (During Exile)

Title: Princess, Queen of the Pridelands

Parents: Makoto & Sarafina

Siblings: Mheetu

Mate: Simba

Semi-Mate: Tojo

Children: Kopa| Kiara, Kion

Fur Color: Yellowish-Cream (Fur has a blondish tint to it when in the sunlight)

Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Teal

Size: Average Build (270 lbs.)

**Mheetu ('Me Too')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Sometimes), The Backlands

Title: Prince (Formerly), Diplomat, King of the Backlands

Parents: Makoto & Sarafina

Siblings: Nala

Mate: Furaha

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Yellowish-Cream (Fur has a blondish tint to it when in the sunlight)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Orangish-Red

Eye Color: Sapphire Blue

Size: Above Average Build (Same height as Icarus, but slightly thinner. 480 lbs.)

**Kopa ('Heart of the People')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), Nomadic (Formerly), The Oasis

Title: Prince (Formerly), Wanderer (Formerly), Protector of the Oasis

Parents: Tojo & Nala

Siblings: Kiara, Kion

Mate: N/A

Semi-Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Cream

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Black

Eye Color: Bluish-Green (Much Lighter than darker shades of green, but very clearly a green base as opposed to a pure blue)

Size: Average Build (Slightly shorter than Icarus. 470 lbs.)

**Kiara ('Light')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Crown Princess (Formerly), Queen of the Pridelands

Parents: Simba & Nala

Siblings: Kopa| Kion

Mate: Kovu

Semi-Mate: Damu

Children: Zulan, Nukara

Fur Color: Golden Yellow

Tail Tuft Color: Dark-Red

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Above Average Build (280 lbs.)

**Kion ('Leader')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Prince, Fiercest in the Pridelands (Formerly), King of the Goldlands

Parents: Simba & Nala

Siblings: Kopa| Kiara

Mate: Tsarani

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Golden Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Red (Mane is a brighter and deeper red than Simba's)

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Large Build (An inch shorter than Simba, but more muscular than even Mufasa. Still thinner than a Lion who would be the Strongest. 520 lbs.)


	13. Zira's Bloodline

_**Zira's Bloodline**_

**Kujivu ('Harsh Words')**

See Uru's Lion Guard for more details regarding Kujivu's information.

**Kuendesha ('Influence')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Outlands

Residence: The Outlands, The Kuatan Jungle

Title: Princess, Lead Huntress (Formerly)

Parents: Kuravu & Hawla

Guardians: Kujivu & Nukala (raised her due to parents passing away during her early cubhood)

Siblings: Kujivu

Mate: Huanshu

Semi-Mate: Saul

Children: Ganya| David, Julia

Fur Color: Beige-Tan

Tail Tuft Color: Wooden Brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Average Build (270 lbs.)

**Nukala ('Energy')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Wastelands

Residence: The Outlands

Title: Huntress (Formerly), Queen of the Outlands

Parents: N/A (Abandoned as a cub due to having a lazy eye)

Siblings: N/A (Never found out about any)

Mate: Kujivu

Children: Kilio, Zira

Fur Color: Greyish Brown

Tail Tuft Color: Copper-Brown

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Small Build (250 lbs.)

**Kilio ('Grief')**

See Scar's Lion Guard for more details regarding Kilio's information.

**Zira ('Hatred')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Outlands

Residence: The Outlands, The Pridelands (As Queen of the Pridelands)

Title: Princess (Formerly), Queen of the Pridelands (Formerly), Queen of the Outlands

Parents: Kujivu & Nukala

Siblings: Kilio

Mate: Unataka

Children: Nuka, Ushari, Vitani

Adopted Children: Kovu

Fur Color: Beige-Tan

Dorsal Stripe/Tail Tuft Color: Wooden-Brown

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Large Build (Just as tall as Sarabi, but much more lithe. 280 lbs.)

**Nuka ('Aroma')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Outlands (Formerly), Nomadic

Title: Crown Prince (Disinherited), Hunter (Formerly), Wanderer

Parents: Unataka & Zira

Siblings: Ushari, Vitani

Adopted Siblings: Kovu

Mate: N/A

Semi-Mate: Sivana, Kaikura

Children: Rombo| Nyara, Akiki

Fur Color: Greyish Brown

Mane Color: Black (Mane fills out after events of TLK2)

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Small Build (Due to neglect, deprivation of food and extreme levels of stress, Nuka's growth was greatly stunted. 320 lbs. when living in the Outlands as a sub-adult. 460 lbs. once allowed to properly feed and take care of himself, and slightly taller than Scar was.)

**Ushari ('Aggression')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Princess

Parents: Unataka & Zira

Siblings: Nuka, Vitani

Adopted Siblings: Kovu

Mate: N/A (Died in adolescence)

Children: N/A (Died in adolescence)

Fur Color: Brownish-Orange

Dorsal Stripe/Tail Tuft Color: Black

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Large Build (300 lbs. if adulthood had been reached)

**Vitani ('Fiend')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Outlands

Title: Princess (Formerly), Queen of the Outlands

Parents: Unataka & Zira

Siblings: Nuka, Ushari

Adopted Siblings: Kovu

Mate: Afua

Children: Jini, Majivu

Fur Color: Tannish Orange (possesses bangs on her forehead)

Tail Tuft Color: Copper Brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Large Build (Just as tall as Sarabi, but much more lithe. 280 lbs.)


	14. Chagua's Family

_**Chagua's Family**_

**Iago **

See Blood's Family for more details regarding Iago's information.

**Chagua ('The Chosen One')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands (Formerly), The Goldlands (Formerly), Korofi's Grove

Title: Huntress (Formerly), Queen of the Goldlands (Formerly), Outlaw (Formerly), Pride Leader

Parents: Akello & Folami

Siblings: Shani

Mate: Iago

Children: Damu, Sangra

Adopted Children: Igazi

Fur Color: Dark Orange (Obviously orange when seen next to browns or reds, possesses bangs on her forehead that are the same color as her fur)

Tail-Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Blackish-Brown

Eye Color: Royal Blue

Size: Large Build (310 lbs.)

**Damu ('Blood')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (Formerly), Korofi's Grove, The Pridelands (When Permitted)

Title: Crown Prince (Formerly), Warrior (Formerly), Pride Leader

Parents: Iago & Chagua

Siblings: Iyapo| Igazi| Sangra

Mate: N/A (To be revealed)

Semi-Mate: Kiara

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Brownish-Red (Mane is browner than Simba or Kions, but clearly has a red base.)

Eye Color: Royal Blue

Size: Average Build (An inch taller than the average male. 470 lbs.)

**Sangra ('Blood')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (Formerly), Korofi's Grove, The Pridelands (When Permitted)

Title: Princess (Formerly), Lead Huntress

Parents: Iago & Chagua

Siblings: Iyapo| Igazi| Damu

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Dark-Orange

Tail/Ear Tuft Color: Blackish-Brown

Eye Color: Ice Blue

Size: Small Build (250 lbs.)

**Igazi ('Blood')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands (Formerly), Korofi's Grove, The Pridelands (When Permitted)

Title: Princess (Formerly), Chief Advisor

Parents: Iago & Pyra

Adoptive Parents: Chagua

Siblings: Iyapo| Damu, Sangra

Mate: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Children: N/A (To Be Revealed)

Fur Color: Light Cream

Tail Tuft Color: Copper Brown

Eye Color: Dark Green

Size: Large Build (310 lbs.)


	15. Mega's Bloodline

_**Mega's Bloodline**_

**Mega ('Break Off A Piece')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands (Formerly), The Pridelands

Title: Border Guard (Formerly), King of the Breezelands (Formerly), Outlaw (Formerly), Chancellor

Parents: Jazu & Karui

Siblings: Kujenga

Mate: Mtanga

Semi-Mate: Kadijah, Kanata, Tahira, Nimani, Munama, Folami, Akira

Children: Mbamba, Shahama| Sika, Jicho| Furaha, Mawasa

Fur Color: Greyish-Cream

Mane Color/Tail Tuft Color: Chocolate Brown

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)

**Mtanga ('Cradle of Life')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands

Title: Crown Princess (Formerly), Queen of the Breezelands

Parents: Amir & Mansa

Siblings: Omari

Mate: Mega

Children: Jicho, Sika

Fur Color: Yellow

Tail Tuft Color: Dark Red

Eye Color: Blue

Size: Average Build (270 lbs.)

**Jicho ('Eyes')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands (Formerly), Nomadic, The Outlands (When Permitted)

Title: Crown Prince (Formerly), Protector of the Pride

Parents: Mega & Mtanga

Siblings: Mbamba, Shahama| Sika| Furaha, Mawasa

Mate: Katana

Children: Moyo

Fur Color: Bright Yellow (Fur has a cream undertone to it, making for lighter fur than pure yellows)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Chocolate Brown

Eye Color: Dark Blue (Eyes stand out more than usual in the dark or when the sun reflects off of them due to seeming to glow purple at random intervals.)

Size: Large Build (500 lbs.)

**Sika ('Ears')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands (Formerly), Nomadic, The Outlands (When Permitted)

Title: Princess (Formerly), Pride Leader

Parents: Mega & Mtanga

Siblings: Mbamba, Shahama| Jicho| Furaha, Mawasa

Mate: Nitara (Unauthorized)

Semi-Mate: Kudharu (Betrothed)

Children: Moshi, Umami, Dashi

Fur Color: Greyish-Cream

Tail Tuft/Ear Rim Color: Dark Red (Ear rims are very visible due to size of ears)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Large Build (300 lbs.)

**Kujenga ('Build Up')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands

Title: Lead Huntress

Parents: Jazu & Karui

Siblings: Mega

Mate: Nzuri

Children: Ni, Ukosa

Fur Color: Greyish-Cream

Tail Tuft Color: Chocolate Brown

Eye Color: Chocolate Brown

Size: Small Build (250 lbs.)

**Ni ('I am')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Breezelands

Residence: The Breezelands, Nomadic (Formerly)

Title: Wanderer (Formerly), King of the Breezelands

Parents: Nzuri & Kujenga

Siblings: Ukosa

Mate: Marida

Semi-Mate: Lana

Children: Adanna| Enya, Tumelo

Fur Color: Golden Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Chocolate Brown

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Small Build (420 lbs.)


	16. Uru's Lion Guard

_**Uru's Lion Guard**_

**Uru('Diamond')**

See Uru's Family for more details regarding Uru's information

**Kujivu ('Harsh Words')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Outlands

Residence: The Outlands, The Pridelands (As part of the Lion Guard, Formerly)

Title: Crown Prince of the Outlands (Formerly), Bravest in the Pridelands (Formerly), King of the Outlands

Parents: Kuravu & Hawla

Siblings: Kuendesha

Mate: Nukala

Children: Kilio, Zira

Fur Color: Beige-Tan

Mane/ Tail Tuft Color: Wooden-Brown (Mane is a wild and unkempt version of Kilio's)

Eye Color: Dark Blue

Size: Average Build (490 lbs. at peak condition. 520 lbs. after becoming King and falling into overeating and other bad habits.)

**Joto ('Fire')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Fastest in the Pridelands

Parents: Rujoyu & Senga

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Duma

Children: Makoto

Fur Color: Yellow (Same as Makoto)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Orange (Except for color and being slightly spikier on the chest, mane is exactly the same as Makoto and Mheetu's)

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Size: Small Build (410 lbs.)

**Kweli ('Truthful')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Keenest of Sight in the Pridelands

Parents: Mwizi & Urafa

Siblings: Tokai

Mate: Aluna

Children: Mikali

Fur Color: Mocha-Brown (A pure brown color, meaning it is distinguishable from Uru and Scar's orange base)

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Tuft Color: Ashen Black (Possesses Goatee

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Small Build (An inch taller than Scar. 420 lbs.)

**Nagumu ('Strike')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Goldlands

Title: Strongest in the Pridelands (Formerly), King of the Goldlands

Parents: N/A (Parents were rogues, and never visited)

Siblings: N/A (Unaware of any)

Mate: Diku, Celia

Children: Sarabi (Other cubs died shortly after birth)

Fur Color: Light Brown

Mane/Tail Tuft/Ear Rim Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Scarlet

Size: Large Build (As the Strongest Lion in the Pridelands, he stands two inches taller than lions like Mufasa or Ahadi. 550 lbs.)


	17. Mohatu's Lion Guard

_**Mohatu's Lion Guard**_

**Mohatu('You Are Loved')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Crown Prince (Formerly), Fiercest of the Lion Guard (Formerly), King of the Pridelands (Formerly), Royal-Father

Parents: Kifalme & Leishka

Siblings: N/A (Sibling died at Birth)

Mate: Rajara, Imani

Children: Mosi, Shupaza| Uru

Fur Color: Brownish-Orange

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Black (Mane is styled in the exact same way as Simba's, with just slightly longer bangs)

Eye Color: Crimson

Size: Large Build (520 lbs.)

**Ulaghai('Fraudulent')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Wastelands (Ulaghai's Den)

Title: Keenest of Sight in the Pridelands (Formerly), Outlaw, Pride Leader

Parents: Binafi & Mbaya

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Mordra

Semi-Mate: Fedha, Pyra, Pamba, Viccha

Children: Dajan| Zafina, Agura| Auri, Thabati| Juri, Samafi| Ahadi, Matama

Fur Color: Golden Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Reddish-Orange (Possesses goatee in the same style as Nuka's, and in the same color as his mane)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Average Build (One inch taller than the average lion. 460 lbs.)

**Unashu('We Are United')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands (Formerly), The Breezelands

Title: Bravest in the Pridelands (Formerly), Advisor (Formerly), Chancellor of the Breezelands

Parents: Umiyo & Sisi

Siblings: Kimoka

Mate: Hajura

Children: Jazu

Fur Color: Hazelnut

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Chocolate (Mane is slightly lighter than Jazu and Mega's. Mane is slicked back, with a brushed style in the front)

Eye Color: Onyx

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Rajara('She Is King')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Border Lands (between the Pridelands and the Kuatan Jungle)

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Strongest in the Pridelands (Formerly), Queen of the Pridelands (Formerly), Royal-Mother

Parents: N/A (Found as a cub)

Adopted Parents: Kifalme & Leishka

Siblings: N/A (None Known)

Mate: Mohatu

Children: Mosi, Shupaza

Fur Color: Golden Brown

Tail Tuft Color: Dark Brown (Tail Tuft is nearly black, but in sunlight it is very clearly a shade of brown)

Eye Color: Light Blue

Size: Large Build (320 lbs. Muscles are very, very defined due to being the Strongest in the Lion Guard, and is just as tall as Uru)

**Tedaji('Very Reactive')**

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Pridelands

Residence: The Pridelands

Title: Fastest in the Pridelands (Formerly), Lead Huntress

Parents: Sterlin & Unknown Mother (Mother was a rogue, and Sterlin never talked about her)

Siblings: N/A (Sterlin never took another mate)

Mate: N/A (Never took one)

Children: N/A (Unable to bear any during life)

Fur Color: Yellow (Pure yellow, so appears dark yellow next to lighter shades and light yellow next to darker shades)

Tail/Ear Tuft Color: Dark Red

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Size: Small Build (250 lbs.)


	18. Wild Dogs of the Goldlands

_**Wild Dogs of the Goldlands**_

**Balatro('The Fool')**

*Species: African Wolfdog

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands

Title: Hunter (Formerly), Alpha of the Pack

Parents: N/A (Killed by the Former Pack Leader before Balatro could remember them)

Siblings: Inco, Pravun, Noci, Avoka, Ava, Lua

Mate: N/A (Never formally took one)

Semi-Mate*: Avoka, Diocletia, Augunama

Children: Cobarte| Inbella, Ignatius

Coat Color: Dark Red (slightly lighter than the rest of his pack)

Eye Color: Black (Stands out due to yellow sclera)

Size: Large Build (Slightly shorter and lighter than his Cobarte, but still massive by dog standards. 280 lbs.)

**Cobarte('Cowardly Runt')**

*Species: African Wolfdog

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands

Title: Heir to Balatro's Pack (Formerly), Alpha of the Pack

Parents: Balatro & Diocletia

Siblings: Inbella, Ignatius

Mate: Mala

Semi-Mate: N/A (Mated with most, if not all unrelated females of his pack and sometimes visited other packs for females. Listing them all would take forever)

Children: Otiosu, Pigra, Supai| Diego, Dora, Arturo| Angola| Hindru, Jujumo| Acio, Hugo| Kevreshu| Pavico, Timotei| Lendu, Cussuo| Rezu, Kaval

Coat Color: Dark Red (Slightly darker than the rest of his pack)

Eye Color: Black (Stands out due to yellow sclera)

Size: Large Build (As big as any large lioness. 315 lbs.)

**Magnus **

*Species: African Wolfdog

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands

Title: Second-in-Command of Mala's Pack (Formerly), Alpha of Mala's Pack, General (Formerly)

Parents: Rexus & Filia

Siblings: Mala, Poma, Basico

Mate: Ophelia

Children: Infora, A'Vital, Ata, Nissho, Laevus

Coat Color: Golden Brown

Eye Color: Blue

Size: Above Average Build (Taller and heavier than the average male wolfdog. 220 lbs.)

**Mala**

*Species: African Wolfdog

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: The Goldlands

Residence: The Goldlands

Title: Alpha of Mala's Pack

Parents: Rexus & Filia

Siblings: Poma, Basico, Magnus

Mate: Cobarte

Children: N/A (Died the day after she conceived Cobarte's puppies)

Coat Color: Golden Brown (slightly darker than Magnus, with bangs on her forehead obscuring her left eye)

Eye Color: Dark Green

Size: Average Build (Mala is the perfect example of the average female wolfdog. All female wolfdogs scale to her. 140 lbs.)

* * *

**AN**:

The wild dogs in this series are based on an extinct species known as the African Wolfdog, which are bigger and, with their bulldog-like jaw strength, were certainly more formidable than the present day African wild dogs. The average male wolfdog was as tall as a stone wolf, and weighed about 180 pounds. Meanwhile, the average female wolfdog weighed about 140 pounds, and was about 6 inches shorter than the male. Given that the average female spotted hyena ranged from 140 to 160 lbs., the wolfdog species in question would have definitely been able to compete with them while the species was extant.


	19. Time & Space Siblings

_**Time & Space Siblings**_

**Cheno ('Space')**

Species: Snow Leopard

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Kuatan Jungle

Residence: The Kuatan Jungle

Title: None (Died as a cub)

Parents: Fizu & Bwana

Siblings: Mudai

Mate: N/A (Died as a cub)

Children: N/A (Died as a cub)

Fur Color: Whitish-gray

Spot colors: Onyx/Black

Eye Color: Yellow

Size*: Large Build (180 lbs.)

**Mudai ('Time')**

Species: Snow Leopard

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Kuatan Jungle

Residence: The Kuatan Jungle (Formerly), The Pridelands

Title*: Tracker (Formerly), Minister of Lesser Predators

Parents: Fizu & Bwana

Siblings: Cheno

Mate: Dhibiti, Yatak, Milu

Children: Asubu, Jiona| Masaa, Daki| Kusu, Kiwaka

Fur Color: Whitish-gray (slightly lighter than Cheno and Fizu, but much darker than Bwana)

Spot colors: Onyx/Black

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Size: Average Build (80 lbs.)

* * *

**AN**:

* When seeing these stats, assume that this is the character's adult stats and titles. Even if they did not make it to adulthood, this is what they would have been in their peak physical prime.

* Titles are only counted if the character held them in life. Any titles and powers received before birth or after death are not considered valid.


	20. Haru's Lion Guard (The Founders)

_**Haru's Lion Guard (The Founders of Pride Rock)**_

**Haru ('Handsome')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Oasis

Residence: The Oasis (Formerly), The Desert (Formerly, Transient), Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower)

Title: Crown Prince of The Oasis (Disinherited), Wanderer (Formerly), Fiercest of the Lion Guard (Formerly), Pride Leader of the Southern Tower

Parents: Juno & Mungura

Siblings: Kinyume

Mate: Kuanza

Children: Askari, Kakati

Fur Color: Golden-Yellow

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Bright Red

Eye Color: Ruby Red

Size: Large Build (510 lbs.)

**Shinzu ('Insightful')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Desert (Den of Heroes)

Residence: The Desert (Den of Heroes, Formerly), Transient (Formerly), Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower, formerly), Rafiki's Empire (Northern Tower)

Title: Wanderer (Formerly), Keenest of Sight of the Lion Guard

Parents: N/A (Both parents passed away before he could remember them)

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Siri

Children: Choruba, Jangwa

Fur Color: Sandy-Brown (Blends in very well with the desert environment he was born to)

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Blackish-Brown (Very obviously brown when next to blacks, but brown underhue is only visible in sunlight)

Eye Color: Emerald Green

Size: Small Build (two inches taller than a small male, but still an inch shorter than a Below Average lion. 420 lbs.)

**Qaado ('Valor')**

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: The Wastelands

Residence: The Wastelands (Transient, Formerly), Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower)

Title: Rogue (Formerly), Bravest of the Lion Guard

Parents: N/A (Abandoned as a cub)

Siblings: N/A

Mate: Siscera

Children: Tahira, Haraka

Fur Color: Creamy Brown

Mane Color: Dark Brown

Eye Color: Dark Brown (matches mane color)

Size: Above Average Build (Only 1 inch shorter than a Large Male. 490 lbs.)

**Timon ('Carefree')***

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower)

Residence: Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower), The Oasis (temporarily, formerly)

Title: Hunter (Formerly), Fastest of the Lion Guard

Parents: Busairu & Mengala

Siblings: Tatiara

Adopted Siblings: Pumbaa

Mate: N/A (Never officially took one)

Semi-Mate: Tupa

Children: Zemba, Haitosha

Fur Color: Orangish-Yellow

Mane Color: Red

Eye Color: Onyx

Size: Small Build (400 lbs.)

**Pumbaa ('Steadfast')***

Gender: Male

Place of Birth: Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower)

Residence: Rafiki's Empire (Southern Tower), The Oasis (temporarily, formerly)

Title: Border Guard (Formerly), Strongest of the Lion Guard

Parents: N/A (Unknown due to being abandoned as a cub)

Adoptive Parents: Busairu & Mengala (raised alongside Timon)

Siblings: N/A

Adoptive Siblings: Timon, Tatiara

Mate: Tatiara

Children: Tome, Onoka

Fur Color: Red

Mane/Tail Tuft Color: Jet Black

Eye Color: Brown

Size: Large Build (As the Strongest of the Lion Guard, he stands two inches taller than a large lion. 550 lbs.)

* * *

AN:

* Yes, these two are the same meerkat and warthog duo that are Simba's adoptive parents. Rafiki isn't the only one with a secret past life, nor is he the only unassuming character who was involved in the previous Lion Guards. In Timon and Pumbaa's cases, they were simply reincarnated with no memories of their past lives. Or the sins they committed during said past lives.


End file.
